Summer Party
by daphnefairyanimals
Summary: A one shot of The Winx and The Specialists having fun in the summer.


So I decided to write a one-shot that came to mind, come to think of it all my stories literally come to me at weird times.

Musa POV

We were at our summerhouse (I will put the photo of the house in bio), and were having a party between the pixies and us. We had music, food, and a pool. Yup, the greatest party ever! Except, the boys weren't here. But it was an awesome party. Flora and Aisha were skating near the pool, they were dancing in their sunglasses and bathing suits. Bloom and Stella were sunbathing, and Tec and me were part time DJs and part time swimming.

"Musa! Can you turn on "No Control"?" Aisha asked me, it was definitely our type of music.

"I'm on it!" I snapped my fingers and it turned to the desired song. We started singing, and doing the choreography of the carpool video.

Tecna: Stained coffee cup  
Just that fingerprinted lipstick's not enough  
Sleep, where you lay  
Still a trace of innocence on the pillow case

All: Waking up  
Beside you I'm a loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours  
I've got no control  
No control  
Powerless  
And I don't care it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The battle's down my eyes are closed  
No control (control)

Bloom: Taste, on my tongue  
I don't want to wash away the night before  
The heat, where you laid  
I could stay right here and burn in this all day

All: Waking up  
Beside you I'm a loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours  
I've got no control  
No control  
Powerless  
And I don't care it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The battle's down my eyes are closed  
No control (control)

Stella: Lost my senses  
I'm defenceless  
Her perfume's holding me ransom  
Sweet and sour, I devour  
Lying here I count the hours

All: Waking up  
Beside you I'm a loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours  
I've got no control  
No control  
Powerless  
And I don't care it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The battle's down my eyes are closed  
No control (control)

All: Waking up  
Beside you I'm a loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours  
I've got no control  
No control  
Powerless  
And I don't care it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The battle's down my eyes are closed  
No control (control)

Meanwhile…

Sky POV

"Finally, we are seeing the girls!" Brandon yelled right next to me, we were in our minivan. I was driving, Brandon in the passenger seat, Riven and Timmy behind us, and finally Nabu and Helia at the very back. The car was crazy, playing cards, arguing, eating, and music.

"Do you mind? I'm right next to you! And yeah, I missed Bloom…" I really missed her, this year we couldn't be with them. It was summer, but us, being the top students of Red Fountain had to complete missions.

"How mush longer?" Riven asked randomly in a childish way.

"Almost there, about 5 more minutes. And, Riven be quiet when we get there. We want to surprise them." Timmy took the words out of my mouth.

"For once, Timmy you are wrong. We are here, that's their summer house." Nabu pointed to a white house.

We parked and went around the house, hid behind the bushes. We watched the whole scene, Flora and Aisha in roller-blades jumped into the pool. After that, we saw Stella on a floatie. The others came under her and flipped it making Stella angry and wet. She got up and the others started running, well Aisha and Flora skated, and Tecna grabbed a bike and rode with the others. They all went around the pool with Stella chasing them. She grabbed a few balloons and filled them with water. Then she went inside, she brought a few more filled balloons with her.

"Those are filled with paint!" Helia said in a hushed tone and pointed at the balloons.

"It's useful to have a painter with us." We all laughed at Riven's comment.

Stella first threw the water balloons; they went to the girls' feet. Flora, Musa, and Tecna fell into the water. Aisha and Bloom also jumped in, Stella turned around, and they pulled her into the water. Soon, they agreed not to start the hunger games. They got up, Aisha and Flora took out their roller blades, and Tecna put her bike in the corner. But when the girls went to get something, Stella threw them the paint filled balloons. The girls looked at her, their faces saying it all: _You should not have done that_. That did it, they grabbed all the bottles of paint from the house and started squirting it at each other. They went further from the pool, and there was red, purple, yellow, orange, blue, etc. everywhere on the grass.

" We are missing the fun!" Riven and Nabu whined.

"Then, let's get our trunks!" I suggested, we went back to the car where we took turns changing. Soon enough, we were going into the house to get paint. Timmy unlocked the door with his gadget and we grabbed as many bottles we could find.

"Check if they get out of skin!" Helia pointed out, we read the labels and nodded.

"Ok, let's go." We went back to the bushes.

Aisha POV

We were throwing paint at each other, and next thing we know, the guys jump out of nowhere. Nabu poured paint all over me, and I squirted some back to him.

"When did you get here?" I yelled so he would be able to hear in all the noise.

"Like 30 minutes ago." He yelled back and chuckled. "We were watching you guys the whole time."

I looked at the others, they were all having conversations with their respective boyfriends. A second later Nabu picks me up bridal style. He goes over to the pool.

"Don't you dare!" I warned him

"What could happen?" He laughed as he threw me into the pool, the girls were also in the water. We stared at each other rolling our eyes. When we got back up, we heard the song "Better when I'm dancing". The guys were eating watermelons and grinning at us. We got out of the pool giving them death glares. Out of no where Flora laughed and started flipping, when she was back on her feet properly she pulled me to dance. Then she winked at me. I understood because we kind of have a connection between all of us, but the girls weren't with us."

"When?" I whispered

"Tell the others, and then." We told the girls our plan and got into action.

"Let's do this!" Stella yelled but luckily the guys didn't hear.

"Hushhh" We all shushed her.

"Let's do this!" She whispered

Bloom and Tecna went to the other side of the pool where the boys were. And we sneaked into the house; we filled a buckets with ice and water, mostly ice. We heard the Bloom talking.

"Well, before they get back. Why don't we do the ALS bucket challenge."

"We already did it, and sure we can do it again but who nominated us this time?" Nabu asked

"Well, lets nominate you right now." Tecna answered.

"But– ahh" Sky started, we came up behind them and poured the ice and water. They quickly jumped into the pool to escape the ice. We started laughing, and the guys looked at us like we were their enemies. We also jumped in, and had fun the rest of the day. The guys even stayed with us for the rest of the summer.

That was actually long for a one shot 1317 (word says so) words counting these ones, I loved this one and hope you liked it.


End file.
